


Kidnapped

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, use of zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 7 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.This is taken directly out of the first chapter of A Break from Reality, except with the addition of zalgo text for Anti.





	Kidnapped

Jack groaned. What... happened? Opening his eyes, he found the room dark. The lights flickered, trying to come back on. He moved to get up, only to feel disoriented. What had happened? He had been recording the last video before taking a break for the holiday when he suddenly felt woozy and just overall unwell. He vaguely remembered standing hunched over his desk. Did he pass out? Jack felt around above him. Yep, he was underneath his desk. He gripped the edge and slowly made his way to his feet using the desk to help him stand. The light flickered again. “He̵y ̶t͠here̸ ̡S̸e̡an͜ie-bo̸y.” Jack froze. That voice... it can't be. He looked to the source and took a step back.

“No, it can't...” It's not possible. He isn't real. Was he hallucinating? Dreaming maybe..? The man had messy dark green hair, toyed with a knife and his form 'glitched'. All of it, exactly how he was portrayed in Jacks videos. Anti took a step forward and Jack stepped back. Jack didn't feel well. “How,” he breathed.

“O͡h͞ ҉c̢ome ̴ơn҉.̨ You̶ ̸cr̡e̸a̡t͏ed̸ me͝.” Antis' laughter seemed to echo in the room. The light flickered at the same moment he glitched. He grinned. “I just kept getting stronger and stronger the more you used my image.” Jack stumbles a couple steps back. The door is right there. Quickly he turns for the door only to stop when Anti suddenly glitches in front of him. Anti slams Jack back against the wall. To Jack it feels like the whole room is spinning. Jacks breath caught in his throat as the knife was stabbed into the wall next to his head. Anti's face was mere inches away from his. “W͜e̵'re̵ go̶i̸ng̛ t̵o̢ ha͝ve̵ ̕şo ͠muc̕h͢ f̴u͏n,” he stated before giggling.

His breaths quickened. What was happening? This is impossible. His heart pounded like crazy; Anti could probably feel it with his arm pinning him to the wall. His legs felt unstable; he was sure they'd give out if Anti let him go. What was wrong with him? Why was this happening? He should say something, do something, but his mind wasn't helping him. He tried to focus, to keep his bearings even just a little. Anti removed the knife from the wall and tapped Jacks cheek with its side. “Is͟ ţha̡t ̴f̵ea͝r͢ I͝ ̴seȩ? B̢ut ͠w̷e ͢hav̧e̸n'͘t̕ ̢sta͢rt̨ed y͜͞e̵̢̕t͢!” He tilted the knife breaking skin before pulling back with a flourish.

Without the pressure holding him up, Jack collapsed at Antis feet. Anti hummed. “Ņot ҉fea̢r̴ then̵.” Jack lifted a shaky hand to his cheek and flinched when he touched the cut. He felt weak, disoriented. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but from the sound of it Anti knew. “T͞ḩi̧s ̶is̛n̷'t̕ a͝ny͝ f͢un̡.” With the word 'fun' he sent a swift kick to the others stomach. Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he curled into himself. He was going to be in some serious trouble if he couldn't even get his own body to cooperate. “I ͠fi̵n̕al̢ly gȩt you ͠h̡er͘e͠, and ͞you can'̛t̢ ̷fưcking̢ ͘ha͏nd͘le ̵it͢.” Anti sounded horribly exasperated.

Jack opened his eyes. Did he hear that right? Was he not at home? “Where is this?” Black boots turned to him and glitched as Anti knelt down.

“Th̶i̡s̕,” he grabbed Jacks hair and forced him to look up at him, “i̴s ͘my͠ ̵wo͘r͝l҉d.” Just that movement alone made it feel like the room was moving.

“Let me go.” Jack tried his hardest to focus. “Bring me back home.”

Anti raised a brow and snickered. “S͞ean҉ie͡-bo̴y̶ thi̷n̡k҉s ̵h̡e̡ ca҉n ̵o̡rde̢r̵ ̧m͞e aro͘u͘n͞d.” At this point Jack realized his mistake. Just as he was about to object, Anti slammed his face down to the carpeted floor. “Į҉̢ ̶̷a͞m͡ ̕͘͢i͟n̕ ̴͡ch҉a̢͠r͢g̶e͢!” “Please...” Jack barely lifted his head. His lip was bleeding and he could feel the blood start to drip from his nose.

“Please let me go.” Anti just stared at him as Jack let his head drop back down to the floor. It was such a pitiful sight. With a huff, Anti stood up and grumbled something about not having fun anymore before he glitched and disappeared from the room.

Jack just laid there listening to the sound of the electricity spark as the lights attempted to come on. He knew he should get up; to leave and try to find a way home. Except he didn't think he could get up even if he wanted to. Maybe, if he went to sleep, he'd wake up back home. He knew nothing about how he got here, so it's possible that that was all it would take. His half-lidded eyes fell closed the rest of the way. Please, let me go home.


End file.
